


Smutember 2020-Heat

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, F/F, IN SPACE!, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: While out in space, Catra finds herself entering heat. Fortunately Adora is on hand to help out
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020-Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous Written for @smutember

Catra sat in the commander's chair of the ship. It was night time, well what everyone decided was night. Hard to tell night and day in space. But everyone else on the ship was asleep while Catra was on watch. Which would be fine, expect one critical thing. She was so fucking horny right now. 

As a magi-cat, she had to deal with stuff her human friends did not have to deal with like fur or hair balls. But the absolute worst would be heat. Ever since she hit puberty, ever few months she go get these uncontrollable urges just to fuck. 

Making sure she was alone on the bridge, she shoved her hand down the front of her pants. “Oh yeah,” she hissed as her fingers penetrated her pussy. She aggressively massaged her walls. It wasn’t enough of course. What she really needed was Adora. 

“Catra?” Came her girlfriend’s voice.

“Adora!” Catra shot up, removing her hand from her pants. “What are you doing here? It’s my watch.” 

“I just remembered that it’s that time.”

“Adora, have you memorized my heat cycle?” 

Adora’s cheeks grew red. “Just being a good girlfriend.”

Catra smirked. “Yeah, a horny girlfriend.”

Ignoring the rib, Adora walked and knelt in front of her girlfriend. Digging her fingers into Catra’s waistband, Adora pulled them down revealing the pussycat’s pussy. First Ones, Adora could feel the heat Catra’s vagina was producing. 

“Oh fuck, Adora please,” Catra pleaded. 

It was Adora’s turn to smirk. Oh she was loving this. Catra wanted it bad, so it was time to tease her some more. Placing her hands on Catra’s furry buttcheeks and spread them, revealing her pink pecker. Adora swirled her tongue against Catra’s asshole. Catra made a sound like she was hit by a tank.

“Adora, what the fuck are you doing?” 

“What?” Adora said with a shit eating grin. “Doesn’t that feel good?” She gave it another lick.

“Y-yes, but that’s not what needs attention dear.” 

“Oh,” Adora licked at the anus. “You mean,” lick, “this!” Adora ran her finger over her hungry lips.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, yes!” 

Catra noticed for the first time that Adora had a bag with her. Fuck, how did she miss that? Adora pulled out a strap-on. Catra impatiently rubbed her thighs together as she watched Adora hook up the harness. She gave the rubber dildo a flick. 

“And now…” Adora said, mounting her girlfriend. “For the finishing touch. For the honor of grayskull! I am She-Ra!” 

With a bright flash of light, Catra found her herself being towered over by the eight foot tall and very muscular She-Ra. 

“Holy, fu-Agh!” Catra found her pussy being impaled. 

Adora aggressively fucked her as catra’s tail wagged back and forth. Adora felt her legs wrap around her waist. 

Catra screamed her name over and over as her hips rolled into Adora. Catra clawed the arms of the chair as she came. Adora slowed down as Catra came down from her heat. The last thing that Catra was away before falling asleep was Adora carrying off in her arms.


End file.
